Regresa a mi
by Kouketsuna
Summary: ¿Kuroda-san estaría dispuesto a hacer un trato con una completa desconocida para recuperar a Tsukishima?
1. Una extraña

Los personajes de Hybrid Child pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura-sensei

Esta historia la pensé luego de ver otra de Hybrid Child por Mystogan Sama en Amor Yaoi y me llego esto.

Y hasta ahora me decidí por publicarlo. Quería hacerlo terminar la otra de Kuroko no Básquet pero ya llevo mucho tiempo.

* * *

Una extraña...

* * *

Hoy pasa un día más en mi existencia, otro día en que tu no estas. No importa cuánto pase, si te pienso demasiado el dolor se vuelve insoportable.

Hace poco ayude a un chico con su Hybrid Child, no fue un mal trabajo y obtuve una buena ganancia como siempre. Pero eso me tiene sin cuidado, ni con todo el dinero que he adquirido nada podría reemplazarte, ni siquiera un muñeco.

Solo me quedan tus recuerdos pero ni con eso logró sentirme vivo.

.

.

.

Hoy una pareja con su hijo habían venido por un Hybrid Child que querían.

Luego de que los compradores se fueron me deje caer en mi silla, erre los ojos y seguí fumando durante un rato.

Oí la puerta tocar.

¿Acaso vienen a por algo más? Me levanté y fui a atender.

Para mi sorpresa no eras la pareja de hace un rato.

-Buenas tardes- era una mujer alta y de buena figura, cabello negro azulado lacio y ojos negros. Sonreía, pero se me hacía raro -Busco a Kuroda-san ¿Se encuentra?

-Si- conteste apoyándome en el marco de la puerta -Soy yo ¿Que desea?- Ella sonrió cerrando los ojos.

-Un Hybrid Child- Ah... claro. No debería hacérseme raro esa respuesta, aunque ella no luce como alguien de una gran posición. Solo viste una yukata como la mía, pero de un azul oscuro.

-Por supuesto, tengo uno que casi termino, solo falta-

-Ah! no- me interrumpió -Quiero un Hybrid Child, pero quiero que se parezca a alguien en específico.

¿Un reemplazo?

-Ya veo- tal vez perdió a alguien importante aunque eso no debería hacérseme raro todos los días ocurre alguna tragedia.

Me enderece mi postura -¿A quién en específico?

De entre sus ropas saco lo que era un dibujo a mano y me lo entregó- Ella -Era una mujer joven de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes. Muy bonita -¿Podrá?

Sentí que eso era más una ofensa a mi trabajo.

-Por supuesto- contesté -Pero me imagino que tendrá para pagar ¿No?

Se me quedo mirando.

-Pues no- ¿Qué es esto, es una broma? La mire indignado -No dinero, claro.

-Si no tiene con qué pagar- le espete devolviéndole su dibujo -No hay razón para que lo haga -me di medio vuelta para ingresar a mi solitario hogar.

-Qué le parece un intercambio- la ignore y seguí caminando -usted me da mi Hybrid Child y yo le doy a Tsukishima-san.

Me detuve antes de cerrar completamente la puerta y voltee a verla -¿De qué hablas?- mi voz tembló sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo que escucho- ahora ella se cruzó de brazos sin borrar su sonrisa altanera -Usted me da un Hybrid Child y yo le doy a Tsukishima-san.

¿Que está diciendo? ¿Quién es esta mujer?

-Los muertos no reviven...- mis ojos me pican. Agache la cabeza. No, no dejare que esta extraña me vea así -Déjese de juegos y vallase.

-Hablo enserio- volvió a extenderme el dibujo -deme mi Hybrid Child y yo le daré a Tsukishima-san.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté tomando de nuevo el dibujo.

-Jajaja!- reía abiertamente. Era de alguna forma irritante-Mi nombre...- ya más calmada-Mi nombre es Tsubaki.

.

.

.

"Mi nombre es Tsubaki"

Ha pasado un mes desde que esa chica vino a pedirme un Hybrid Child idéntico a la joven del dibujo que me entrego. Aún no puedo creer que me deje convencer.

-Flash Back-

-¿Acepta el intercambio, Kuroda-san?- extendió su mano hacia mí.

Me quede mirando esa mano frente a mí.

¿Devolverme a Tsukishima? Un sueño imposible. Idóneo. Pero...

-Es imposible...

-No lo es Kuroda-san.

Poder volver a tenerlo, aun si sólo es un momento. Poder volver a tenerlo entre mis brazos.

-Acepto

-Fin Flash Back-

Ahora estoy aquí sentado bajo el árbol al lado de mi casa esperando a que Tsubaki venga por esta Hybrid Child, la cual estaba viendo las flores muy tranquila. Apenas ayer abrió los ojos no ha dicho nada todavía pero no es necesario preocuparme ya hablara sola.

Un crujido que saco de mis pensamientos viendo al otro lado vi a esa chica Tsubaki acercarse por el camino.

Me puse de pie -Oye!- llame a la niña quien se alejó de las flores viniendo hasta pararse a mi lado.

-Parece que cumpliste- oí decir a Tsubaki viéndola parada a unos metros de mí.

-Sí, fue un buen trabajo pero como te dije si no tienes con que pagar solo me has hecho perder mi tiempo- dije con desgano. Preferí creer que solo estaba jugando y vendría con el dinero.

-Para nada. Cumpliré mi parte del trato como te dije- sonrió.

-Y como planeas cumplirlo- pregunte con desdén -¿Eres bruja o algo así?

-No lo soy. Primero dame a Rei-

¿Rei? Debe ser el nombre que eligió.

-¿Cómo sé que cumplirás?

-Dámela y veras.

Aun me siento dudoso de ella. No sé quién o qué es lo que quiere en realidad. Revivirlo? ... como si eso fuera posible.

-Bien- Tome a "Rei" en brazos y la lleve hasta Tsubaki. Cuando ella la cargó en sus brazos su sonrisa parecía ensancharse más.

Solo contemple lo que casi parecía un reencuentro de muchos años. Sólo que uno no era una persona -¿Que harás ahora?

-Uhmm...- Su flequillo tapaba sus ojos pero su boca se tornó en una mueca -cumplir el trato.

Todo fue muy rápido, no note como con una de sus manos sostenía una daga y aprovechando la poca distancia que teníamos la clavo directo en mi pecho.

-Nos vemos... Kuroda-san...


	2. ¿Quién eres?

Los personajes de Hybrid Child pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura-sensei

-Breve aparición de la pareja Romántica.

* * *

¿Quién eres...?

* * *

-Nos vemos... Kuroko-san...

Esas fueron sus palabras.

Sentí la hoja de la daga clavándose justo en mi pecho a la altura del corazón, mi destrozado corazón.

Lo último que logró ver al caer al suelo son sus ojos oscuros mirándome, debe estar disfrutando mi agonía.

Ya que más da, al fin y al cabo no veo otra razón para seguir vivo, existir sin una razón es lo mismo que estar muerto.

Siento el sabor de la sangre en mi boca. No sentía eso desde la guerra.

Desde aquella vez...

Tsukishima...

Incluso en mis últimos momentos eres lo único que me llena de dicha, tal vez ahora pueda volver a verte.

Cierro los ojos ya cansado, la sangre empapa mi yukata y el aliento frio de la muerte ya la siento en mi nuca.

.

..

...

¿Cuánto paso?

El dolor en mi pecho ha desaparecido, el sabor de la sangre tampoco está, la sensación del pasto bajo mi cuerpo desapareció, ahora solo siento una superficie fría y mi cuerpo entumecido.

Oigo voces lejanas.

¿Acaso alguien ha venido? ¿Seya? No. Son muchas voces ajenas.

Finalmente y con algo de esfuerzo abro lo ojos. Parpadeo un poco y me doy cuenta que no estoy en mi hogar ni en ningún lugar que se me haga conocido.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ahí?

-¿Dónde estoy...?- al mirar a un lado veo lo que parece la salida de ese callejón.

Me levanto y siento el cuerpo pesado. Camino hasta que llegó y me apoyo en la pared.

Veo mucha gente pasar todos vestían ropas un poco... extrañas? Cuando me vi bien note que también vestía así.

Esto es muy confuso, primero me matan y ahora estoy en quién sabe dónde y... ¿Cómo rayos llegue?

-Esto... disculpe...- oí a alguien preguntar. Al voltearme veo frente a mí a un chico bajo de cabello castaño frente a mí -¿Se encuentra bien?

¿Que si me encuentro bien? ¡Me acaban de matar!

-... si...- que otra cosa podría decirle: ¿Dónde está la mujer que me mato? Seguro me creerá un loco.

-Seguro? Esta algo pálido.

-¡Misaki!- una segunda voz más grave se hace presente y por la calle viene un hombre de cabello plateado. Al parecer ellos se conocen -¿Dónde estabas? Te dije que me esperaras en el auto.

-Usagi-san creo haberte dicho ya que tu auto extranjero es muy llamativo ¿Verdad?-

Parece que yo sobro en esta conversación.

-¿Quién es usted?- me preguntó el tal 'Usagi'. Parece que no le agrada que este aquí, es bastante evidente.

-¡Usagi-san!- reprocho el castaño -Lo siento. No le haga caso-

Yo solo lo veo a él y luego al tipo a su costado. ¿Que podría decirles? No entiendo nada de esto.

-Yo...- siento una presión en mi hombro.

-Ha! Con que aquí estabas Kuroda- esa voz... ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Porque?! Volteo y la veo a ella justo a mi lado. Tsubaki, 'Mi asesina' o algo así ya que no estoy muerto -¡Qué bueno que te encontré~!

-¿Que-?

-¡Mis disculpas!- dijo forzándome a hacer una reverencia sosteniendo mi hombro con fuerza -Espero que no les haya causado problemas.

-No, no lo ha hecho- ¡Si será este tipo! -Deberías vigilarlo más, luce bastante confundido.

-SI!- ya ambos derechos -Nuevamente me disculpo por las molestias. ¿No, Kuroda?- la leve presión que ejercía en mi hombro dejaba claro que quería que contestara.

-Si, no hay problema.

-Bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos Usagi-san- dijo Misaki; si ese era su nombre, al tipo llamado Usagi tomándole el brazo comenzando a jalarle del brazo.

-Si-

Ambos se alejaron por el camino por donde vinieron.

-Al fin... ahora-

Me aleje del agarre en mi hombro -¡¿Me puedes explicar que pasa aquí?!- grite sin notarlo y algunas personas que pasaban se nos quedaron viendo.

-Shh... baje la voz Kuroda-san no es necesario hacer una escena- dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano -Vamos a conversar a un lugar más tranquilos.

De mala gana acepte seguirla. Además noté que ella también vestía ropas diferentes a la última vez que la vi. Parece que es una mujer recatada.

Y ahora estoy en donde se supone es un Café con Tsubaki sentada frente a mí. Un par de rebanadas de pastel y un par de bebidas para acompañar.

-Puedes iniciar cuando quieras- dije cruzado de brazos recargándome en mi asiento.

-¿Desde dónde quieres que empiece?- pregunto ella, comiendo un trozo de pastel de fresa.

-Desde el comienzo.

-Haa~ bien, empezaré desde ahí- se enderezo con una sonrisa divertida -Mi nombre es Tsubaki y soy un 'Alma no nacida'.

.

..

...

¿Que?


	3. ¿Misión?

Los personajes de Hybrid Child pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura-sensei

* * *

¿Misión...?

* * *

-Mi nombre es Tsubaki y soy un 'Alma no nacida'.

"¿Que...?"

La mire incrédulo. Ella siguió entendiendo mi expresión.

-Pues... veras, yo en realidad aun no nazco, más bien no tuve la oportunidad de nacer en mi época. Y mi amiga con la que solía pasar el tiempo ya ha nacido y encarnado varias veces pero yo aún no he podido-

-Tu amiga...- interrumpí -¿Era la de la del dibujo?- ella asintió dándome la razón. La mire molesto -Entonces, ¿Por qué me pediste que te hiciera un Hybrid Child que se pareciera a ella?

-Mmm... por diversión supongo- encogiéndose de hombros -necesitaba que aceptaras el trató y la unica forma que se me ocurría era esa- esa sonrisa suya ya me está fastidiando demasiado -Pero si no lo hacía usted no podría volver a estar con Tsukishima-san.

Tsukishima...

-¿Él está aquí?

-En este tiempo- asintió.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en que nos encontremos, como para asesinarme?- murmure lo último.

-Yo no te mate- haciendo un puchero -tu ibas a morir viejo y de depresión, pero supuse que haberlo hecho precisamente cuando tus memorias y sentimientos hacia Tsukishima-san aún estaban presentes haría más efectivo que el Kuroda de este tiempo lo recuerde!

-¿El Kuroda de este tiempo?- pregunte incrédulo.

-Es decir! Este es el futuro Kuroda- san y tu... bueno, el tú de este tiempo no sabía ARG! ¡¿Porque están difícil?! ¡Jamás entendí las leyes naturales y esas mierdas!- choco su cabeza contra la mesa ocultándolo entre sus brazos.

Mire de reojo alrededor y note que toda la gente del lugar nos veía.

-Tsubaki cálmate. Ahora pareces tú la que estás haciendo una escena.

-¿Eh?- se incorporó viendo a toda la gente -Lo siento jajaja!- rio por lo bajo.

.

.

.

Luego de retirarnos fuimos caminando a donde se supone esta mi casa, apartamento según Tsubaki. Mientras paseábamos en silencio veía todo alrededor, los edificios, las tiendas, las personas..., algunas cosas las sentía más familiares aunque no se me hacen muy conocidas, supongo que serán las memorias del Kuroda de este tiempo como dijo ella.

-Por cierto- hablo Tsubaki -revisa tu bolsillo- eso hice encontrando una billetera que no sé cómo reconocí. La abrí buscando algo sacando una tarjeta de identificación.

-Tazawa.

-Eh?

-Espero no te molesté, en este tiempo tu nombre es Tazawa Kuroda- seguí viendo ese trozo de cartón con mis datos.

.

.

.

Al llegar al apartamento el cual era bastante espacioso fui directo a la cocina siendo seguido por Tsubaki. Lo único que encontré fue una comida congelada que olía mal así que lo deseche.

-¿Quieres pedir pizza Kuroda-san?- asentí. Y ella salió de la cocina. Un minuto después me di cuenta de que era pizza.

Ya cuando la entregaron nosotros estábamos sentados en la sala con el televisor prendido aunque no le hacíamos caso.

-Bien- dije -ahora que debes tener tus ideas más claras puedes continuar.

-¡Claro! Muy bien, lo que paso fue...

-Flash Back-

-¡QUIERO NACER!- grite a Aurou-san, uno de mis superiores que se encarga de vigilarnos. Como a menudo me metía a su oficina a pasar el tiempo.

-Ya hablamos de eso Tsubaki- dijo con su voz profunda y serena desde su escritorio y yo sentada frente a él -no nacerás hasta que tus padres logren estar juntos.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer? ¿En serio, cuanto más debo esperar? Quiero estar con Rei y no podre si no nazco Aurou- el solo se me quedo mirando.

Rei es mi mejor amiga estuvimos juntas tanto tiempo pero no recuerdo como era sin ella. Nos la pasábamos charlando de como seria nuestra vida al nacer y que aunque no recordemos nada de este lugar íbamos a buscarnos para estar juntos. Pero ya han pasado muchos siglos desde que ella se fue y no poder estar con ella a menos que finalmente ocupe un lugar en el mundo.

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer...

Los minutos pasaron y seguía el silencio.

-Muy bien- finalmente hablo -Si deseas nacer deberás hacer un trabajo.

-¿Un trabajo? ¿Qué cosa?- el contrario saco un folder entregándomelo. Lo abrí leyendo lo escrito -¿Unir a una pareja?- lo mire confusa -¿Ese no es trabajo de los ángeles? Acaso crees que yo puedo hacer su trabajo.

-Bueno, si tan desesperada estas con volver a ver a Rei cumple con este trabajo... Pero si no quieres...

-¡Claro que quiero!- repuse -¡Lo hare!

Así sin más salí de la oficina de Aurou viendo los nombres de las personas a las que deberé unir.

-Kuroda y Tsukishima...

-Fin Flash Back-

-Y he me aquí- finalizó.

-Entonces ¿Tú no existes?

-Si. Si estoy aquí es por mi misión, al cumplirla tendré que volver a ese lugar.

-¿Y que es ese lugar?

-Es una especie de limbo donde residen las almas humanas que no pudieron venir al mundo cuando les tocaba, pero no tengo todos los detalles las almas no nacidas no tenemos muchos derechos allí. Por eso se me hacía raro que me dieran una misión.

-Ya veo... Entonces resumiendo para que tú nazcas y vuelvas a encontrar a tu amiga debes hacer que Tsukishima y yo nos enamoremos.

-Básicamente. Bueno, ¿Tu no lo estás?- pregunto.

Yo solo baje la mirada ¿Seguir amándolo? Ni siquiera tuvimos una relación real.

Como si entendiera mis pensamientos refuto -Oh vamos! Ustedes se aman, solo que el destino nunca les daba muchas probabilidades de volver a encontrarse, por eso yo estoy aquí para ayudar.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dije.

Luego de la cena fui a mi habitación a dormir, mañana será otro día.

* * *

 **angielu300:** Me alaga que pienses eso. He hecho lo que pude hasta ahora y espero te siga gustando como voy.

 **Tsuki no Shiro Usagi:** Gracias por decir que es interesante y pues, esta historia es sobre Kuroda y Tsukishima. Takano-san y Ritsu tendrán una aparición distinta pero aún así agradezco tus palabras.


	4. Encuentro

Los personajes de Hybrid Child pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura-sensei

* * *

Encuentro...

* * *

Amanecía, un nuevo y extraño día comenzaba. Ahora que veo bien mi habitación no hay muchas cosas, la mayoría eran libros, sin contar los que ya había visto en la sala.

Me metí a la ducha.

Todo ya me hacía más familiar como si nunca hubiera adquirido mis memorias pasadas, ahora todo es menos confuso y más natural. Trabajo en un taller como reparador además de ser un excéntrico con las novelas y esas cosas y también soy un inventor por eso el apartamento es grande los otros cuartos son como mi taller de inventos.

-¡Kuroda-san~!- lo único malo es esa odiosa voz -¡Ya está el desayuno!- Tsubaki a partir de ahora será mi hermana y me ayudara a recuperar a Tsukishima. Claro, fue por eso que acepte esta locura, podría volver a ver a Tsukishima.

Nos sentamos a desayunar en una muy corta calma.

-Dime que paso con esa daga con la que me mataste?

-¡Ya te dije que yo no te mate!- hizo un puchero -La daga era de Aurou-san, se la pedí prestada y le prometí que se la devolvería apenas terminara, por eso no pude estar contigo cuando despertaste.

-Ya veo- aún no sé qué tanto puedo confiar en Tsubaki, pero, supongo que sí puedo volver a ver a Tsukishima...

-Más tarde- comenzó Tsubaki -cuando salgas de trabajar iremos a buscar a Tsukishima-san.

-¿Donde esta?

-Paciencia, iremos a verlo en cuanto termines tu trabajo ¿Bien?- yo asentí. Continuando el desayuno lo único de lo que Tsubaki hablaba era de las maravillas de esta época, por mi parte solo podía sentirme ansioso por volver a ver a Tsukishima.

.

.

.

Todo el día fue estar en un escritorio reparando un montón de relojes baratos y juguetes dañados que luego de un tiempo volverán a fallar, así fue casi todo el día en ese pequeño local propiedad del viejo y su esposa para los que trabajo.

Al menos ya terminé.

Suspire, viendo la hora vi que eran las 7:15. Salí del lugar despidiendo a mi jefe y solo camine unas cuadras para ver a mi "hermana" sentada en una barandilla muy feliz.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Kuroda-chan~!

Suspire -Bien tú guías.

-¡Claro!

Ambos caminamos en silencio por las calles de Tokio, Tsubaki al frente y yo siguiéndola. Luego de media hora llegamos a un restaurante, entramos y nos sentamos cerca de la barra. Iba a preguntarle que hacíamos aquí cuando...

-Jajaja! ¿Enserio te hizo eso?- esa voz la reconocería donde fuera. Voltee por inercia y lo vi entrando por las puertas del lugar en un grupo de chicos, era él. Su largo cabello naranja, sus hermosos ojos verdes, su risa, no cabía duda que era él. Iba a pararme cuando.

-Espera- el agarre en mi brazo me detuvo, la mire enojado pero ella me la devolvió con reproche. Entendí lo que quería decirme. No podía acercarme así nada más, no nos conocíamos ni siquiera habíamos entablado una conversación y pensaba ir hacia él y... y... ¿Qué haría?

Volví a sentarme.

No lo había pensado, la situación en la que estuvimos la última vez no fue la mejor, no quería recordar aquello ahora que esta aquí de nuevo.

Tsubaki seguía mirándome seria todo el rato.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- ella suaviza su expresión.

-Iniciaremos paso a paso-sonrió de nuevo. La mire arqueando una ceja -Primer paso- levanto un dedo frente a mí -Conocerlo!

Al final salimos del local sin haber podido cruzar una sola palabra con Tsukishima pero me siento muy feliz pude volver a verlo, más bien lo miraba disimuladamente todo el tiempo. Según Tsubaki lo mejor sería hablar con él sin ninguno de sus amigos cerca.

.

.

.

Bajo el agua de la regadera me sentía más relajado sonreía sin poder evitarlo solo recordar su rostro me sacaba una sonrisa. Cada una de sus expresiones... me gusta cada cosa de él. El sonido en la puerta al tocar me despertó de mi ensoñación.

-Kuroda-san el desayuno ya está listo, no se quedé mucho ahí dentro.

Sus pasos se alejaron.

Es cierto, aún tengo un trabajo que debo cumplir.

El día no estaba tan mal, ahora estoy en el mostrador leyendo una novela de un tal Usami Akihiko es muy raro pero también tiene una muy buena trama.

Oí la campanilla sonar -Bienvenido- dije sin bajar el libro. Sentí como se acercaba hasta estar frente al mostrador.

-Oh Buenas tardes- esa voz... no puede ser, voltee y efectivamente era el, Tsukishima -Esto... vengo porque me preguntaba si podría reparar esto- en sus manos llevaba una caja de madera tallada -Esta algo vieja pero me gustaría si...

Ni siquiera estaba escuchando veía sus labios moverse pero no escuchaba nada, su sonrisa tímida... sus hermosos ojos...

-Esto... está escuchando- no hubo respuesta -Oye- aún nada -Oiga!- ya enojado -¡Maldición reacciona!- grito enojado.

-¿Eh...?- despertando de su ensoñación -Ah! lo siento Tsuk- me mordí la lengua antes de terminar da hablar. Tsukishima no me conoce así que no debo hablar de mas -¿Que desea?- un cliente eso es lo que es.

-Si podría reparar esta caja de música- poniéndola en mesa del mostrador. La mire intrigado.

-Esto- lo tome abriéndola, la madera estaba algo rajada y al abrirla tenía un espejo con lo que parecía un reproductor musical -No creo que un joyero valla contigo jaja- tu nunca mostraste gusto por ellos.

-Ha! ¡Ese no es tu asunto!- haciendo un puchero. Cuanto deseo poder abrazarlo -¿Puedes arreglarlo o no? Porque si no, no me haga perder el tiempo!

Parece que siempre buscamos pelear, pero esta vez en esta vida lo hare bien.

-Claro- dándole mi mejor sonrisa.

-Hm?!- se sonrojo. Incluso ahora se sonroja con facilidad -Bien, gracias- agachando la cabeza -¿Cuándo lo tendría listo?

-Diría que para... dos semanas- Sería menos pero necesitaré una excusa para tener una mejor conversación con el -Espero no te moleste... esto...

-Tsukishima. Kashima Tsukishima.

-Tazawa Kuroda- sonreí para mis adentros.

Esta vez haré las cosas bien.

* * *

 **asuna:** Créeme, no tengo la intención de dejar esta sin final (un final que no haga llorar claro) y cómo pudiste leer ya apareció Tsukishima. Gracias por tu comentario esperó te siga gustando.


	5. Encuentro no casual

Los personajes de Hybrid Child pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura-sensei

Encuentro no casual...

-Alguien luce muy feliz~- canturreo Tsubaki desde la puerta de mi estudio, me di la vuelta de lo que estaba haciendo viéndola apoyada en el marco de la puerta -¿Te sucedió algo bueno?

-Si- en verdad, ni siquiera que sea ella la que me molesté me afecta. Ahora me siento muy feliz por haber podido hablar con Tsukishima.

-Flash Back-

-Tazawa...

-Preferiría que me llames Kuroda.

-Kuroda- Nos quedamos viendo durante un rato, lucia muy pensativo.

El sonido de la campanilla nos hizo voltearnos a ver la entrada.

-¡Tazawa-san!- un par de chicas entraron. Una rubia de exuberantes atributos que no tenía el descaro de enseñar y una castaña igual de ropas muy apretadas que no sé si se valla a romper. Ya me acuerdo, son de esas que vienen con cualquier excusa solo para querer coquetear.

-Bienvenidas...- Tenían que venir justo ahora -¿Que desean señoritas?

Las señoritas se apoyaron contra el mostrador dando a conocer sus perfectos atributos con el escote de sus blusas.

-Venimos por el reloj que te trajimos Tazawa-san~- dijo la rubia mientras la castaña sonreía asintiendo -Es una pena, parece que siempre se daña pero es un regalo muy preciado y no quisiera otro.

-Ah... claro, enseguida- voltee a ver a Tsukishima. Se veía algo... celoso? No pude evitar sonreír inconsciente ya me veía como suyo -Tsukishima- lo llame.

-Eh?! Ah! Bueno, vendré cuando este arreglado. Gracias. Kuroda. Adiós! Todo lo dijo muy atropellado y casi no se le entendió y salió del local.

No pude dejar sonreír ante eso, se veía muy lindo.

-Hey Tazawa-san!- Oh valla, olvide a estas.

-Claro, enseguida traigo su reloj- eso hice y se lo traje, un reloj muy bueno pero estas siempre se la apañan para malograr algo -Aquí tiene.

-Gracias!... esto Tazawa-san- llamo la rubia quien veía cómplice a su compañera -¿Queríamos saber si...

-Si podríamos llamarte por tu nombre!

-No- ellas se sorprendieron.

-Pero-!

-Con ustedes ya me he acostumbrado a que me llamaran por mi apellido, me sentiría triste si fuera de otra manera señoritas- dándoles la mejor sonrisa falsa que pude.

-Ah! Claro, Tazawa-san!- con ojos de corazón.

-Fin Flash Back-

-Así que te lo encontraste ayer, me alegro- se acercó con una bandeja.

-Gracias- no me había dado cuenta de la hora. Ya era tarde -Por cierto, tengo algo que preguntarte.

-Mmm..? ¿Qué es?

-Dime ¿Que probabilidades hay de que Tsukishima también recupere sus recuerdos?

No obtuve respuesta pero la vi cabizbaja.

-¿No podría?

-Los...- murmuró bajito -Los recuerdos de Tsukishima-san podrían afectarlo si los recuerda de golpe, como dije los sentimientos de Kuroda-san hacia Tsukishima-san aún estaba presentes en ese tiempo, pero en el caso de Tsukishima-san él se suicidó. Eso podría afectarle mucho más. La verdad, la muerte de Kuroda-san fue por causas naturales y depresión pero un suicidio es muy diferente incluso si lo hizo para salvar a otros puede dejar severas secuelas e incluso olvidar la persona que es hoy día. Por eso no puedo hacer que Tsukishima-san obtenga sus recuerdos como Kuroda-san.

-Ya veo- no debe ser fácil lo que ella ha hecho hasta ahora.

-No hay problema- volvió a su típica expresión -pero ahora que ya diste el primer paso hay que ir por lo que sigue.

-¿Y que sería eso?- pregunte comiendo el curry que trajo.

-Mañana te encontraras accidentalmente con el después de salir de Universidad.

.

.

.

···Mientras en otro lado más bien en una modesto apartamento de universitario···

-Waa~ enserio ese hombre de la tienda!- se oía la voz al lado del auricular del teléfono.

-Sí, sí, no es necesario que te pongas así Yuzu solo intercambie un par de palabras con el- decía un muy agotado Tsukishima. Ya era hora de dormir pero su amigo al otro lado de la línea no sonaba nada cansado.

-Pero Tsukishima-sempai por lo que me dice está claro que le interesas, si no deja que cualquiera lo llame por su nombre eso debe significar algo.

"No comprendo tu lógica Yuzu"

-D-De todas formas, solo escuchaba por accidente mientras me iba, no es para-

-Sempai, seguro que no se quedó escondido escuchando.

-...

-...

-Aun así! Solo lo veré otra vez para recoger el joyero así que no creo que-!

-¡¿Qué?!- le interrumpió otra vez –No, no sempai, si a usted le interesa como dice debería invitarle a salir.

-¿Que dices?!- no pudo evitar sonrojarse -Como podría pedirle una cita a alguien con quien apenas he hablado!

-Para eso es la cita, sería bueno que se conozcan más y así ira avanzando su relación.

"¿Qué relación?"

-Yuzu, en verdad ya debo colgar. Mañana debo ir temprano a la Universidad lo olvidas?- Quiero mucho a Yuzu pero a veces es demasiado exagerado en algunas cosas.

-Oh! Sí. Discúlpeme sempai, que descanses.

Finalmente termino la conversación que había iniciado sobre temas relacionados con las pruebas siguientes para terminar hablando del nuevo amor a primera vista de Tsukishima.

.

.

.

Ahora estoy aquí en un café cerca de la Universidad M esperando a Tsukishima. No sé qué tan casual sea el encuentro pero según Tsubaki lo mejor es iniciar con una conversación, lo invitarte a comer algo y en el mejor de los casos me dará su número telefónico. Me siento algo ansioso. Vaya, estoy actuando como una adolescente en su primera cita (no oficial).

Recuerdo que ya solía tener citas antes pero con ninguna llegaba a nada. Siempre era lo mismo sentía que faltaba algo, que no era la persona indicada. Bien, ahora sé por qué y no dejaré pasar la oportunidad.

Justo empezaron a salir los estudiantes. Me levante, page el café que tomaba y fui rumbo a la entrada de la Universidad

No lo veía por ningún lado y justo cuando me daba la vuelta rendido.

-¿Kuroda?- oí su hermosa voz llámame.

-Tsukishima- me di la vuelta y ahí estaba el -Que bueno verte, justo estaba pensando en ti.

-Eh?!- se sonrojo, me encanta verlo sonrojado -Que dices idiota? Más bien estarás arreglando el joyero que te di no?

-Si claro- Había olvidado eso -Por cierto ¿Te gustaría comer conmigo, podríamos comer juntos te parece?

-Claro.

Si me encanta verte así.


	6. Cita (no oficial)

Los personajes de Hybrid Child pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura-sensei

* * *

Cita (no oficial)...

* * *

"Realmente debo estar mal. Ahora si perdí la cabeza. ¿Acepté sin siquiera pensarlo? ¿Qué me pasa? Si suelo ser más precavido cuando me invitan a salir... Tranquilo, solo es una casual salida con alguien a quien apenas conozco. Tampoco es el fin del mundo..."

···

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí, me encanta el pastel de pollo ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Supongo que adivine, este lugar cocina un buen pastel de pollo- conteste con una sonrisa y parecía ponerse algo nervioso.

Ambos estábamos en un restaurante familiar, después de recibir nuestras órdenes teníamos una conversación más o menos normal. Me hablo del joye... caja de música que llevo al local, era un recuerdo de su difunta abuela y se descompuso por una caída. Con mayor razón ahora me asegurare de dejárselo como nuevo para verlo feliz. Conseguí su número telefónico y una posible segunda salida.

Terminado el almuerzo lo acompañe a una librería y de paso comprar algún libro que quiera.

-¿Terminaste?- me preguntó cargando consigo unos libros y... lo que parecía un manga?

-¿Te gusta el shojo?- eso no es tan nuevo para mí.

-Eh? Ah... sí, es un género que me atrae mucho ¿A ti no?- me vio un poco ofendido, supongo que no le gustan las críticas a sus gustos.

-No, me parece algo interesante también.

Al terminar nos dimos con la sorpresa de que ya estaba casi anocheciendo así que me ofrecí a acompañarlo a casa. Era un apartamento bastante modesto para una persona.

-¿Vives solo?

-Sí, mi madre trabaja en el extranjero y me da la mensualidad mientras estudio.

-Ya veo, bien, supongo que ya me voy- no sé si pueda quedarme cerca sin intentar algo más.

-Sí, bueno, gracias por acompañarme.

La poca luz que iluminaba la noche lo hacía ver más hermoso. Tendría que alejarme o hare algo que no debo.

-Adiós.

Una palabra fugaz y un ligero roce en mi mejilla, fueron bastante para sentir mi corazón acelerarse. Y cuando quise decir algo el sonido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe fue mi señal para retirarme.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro aun sobando con mi mano donde sentí el ligero roce de sus labios cual tonto enamorado. Porque sí, estoy más que enamorado, no importa aquí o hace años Tsukishima es al único al que vería de esta forma.

.

.

.

Apenas hice eso me adentre rápidamente en mi apartamento cerrando la puerta en su cara. Tal vez no fue la mejor forma de reaccionar pero yo sólo sentí ganas de besarle y no sé de donde salió el valor para hacerlo. Solo me metí tan rápido como pude para que no note lo avergonzado que me sentí en ese momento.

Ya más calmado, me fui hasta la nevera para buscar algo ligero de comer. Pero el teléfono sonó y cuando conteste.

-TSUKISHIMA-SEMPAAAIIIII!- tuve que alejar el aparato un poco de mi oído ante la estridente grito de Yuzu -¡¿Dónde estaba?! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! ¡¿No le pasó nada malo?! ¡¿Dónde andaba?!- preguntó tan rápido que apenas lo pude entendí.

-Yuzu, lo que paso fue que...- "Si le digo que tuve una cita con Kuroda... no, no, no fue una cita. Nos encontramos por accidente... pero yo lo bese en la mejilla y eso hacen las parejas al despedirse. No, no, nosotros apenas nos conocemos y eso... bueno, él dijo que es soltero y yo también lo estoy pero ese no es el punto!"

-¿Tsukishima-sempai?- en medio de divagaciones olvide por completo que Yuzu me hablaba.

-Ah! Lo siento, es que estaba ocupado y mi celular estaba en silencio a sí que...- Ni yo mismo me lo creo.

-Oh, está bien Tsukishima-sempai- Olvidaba lo inocente que puede ser Yuzu -Pero al menos recuerde contestar si quiera uno de mis mensajes. De verdad pensé que algo le había pasado.

-Lo tendré, Yuzu, lo tendré- el resto de la charla se desvió a Yuzu y su romance con su nuevo vecino.

-Entonces, vi como Ichi-san ayudaba a ese gatito, no es lindo sempai, Ichi-san es el mejor- lo oí suspirar al otro lado de la línea.

-Suena a que estas perdidamente enamorado Yuzu, pero, cuando se supone que le harás una conversación. Hasta ahora solo me has dicho lo increíble que es y todo pero no has hablado con él ¿Verdad?

-...

-El que calla concede Yuzu- afirme -A ver, ¿Por qué no intentas acercarte? Si sólo lo observas va a creer que eres un acosador jaja- reí ante eso.

-P-Pues no sé cómo acercarme a Ichi-san, solo no he tenido una buena oportunidad, es todo.

-Bueno, bueno ya solo tienes que esforzarte... Oye, pasado mañana me acompañas a recoger mi caja de música.

-A ver al novio de sempai.

-¡Que no es mi novio!

-Jajaja!- ahora es Yuzu quien se ríe -Claro que voy Tsukishima-sempai.

.

.

.

...Horas antes en el café...

Mientras Kuroda y Tsukishima estaban en su cita la joven Tsubaki miraba lo más disimuladamente posible desde uno de los asientos del lugar.

"En verdad pienso que Kuroda-san y Tsukishima-san merecen estar juntos, y ellos parecen reconocerse bien. Yo no soy ningún ángel así que espero no arruinar las cosas entre ellos. Ahora que me acuerdo, la última vez que volvieron a reencontrarse terminó peor que un suicidio..."

Un homicidio.

* * *

 **asuna** : No te preocupes por preguntar que si no me dicen nada yo no sé qué responder. Y de eso, sólo me centraré en Kuroda y Tsukishima, otras parejas solo tendrán breves apariciones. Aunque estoy considerando un cap para Seya y Yuzu. En fin, gracias por tus palabras y pues, todos tenemos una vida que llevar no?


	7. Volveré a ti I

Los personajes de Hybrid Child pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura-sensei

He de decir que este y el siguiente capítulo no tendrán mucha relación con la verdadera línea de tiempo de la historia. Más bien una historia aparte.

* * *

Volveré a ti... I

* * *

Todos se movían de un lado a otro en aquella gran mansión para arreglar los últimos detalles de aquella gran celebración: El cumpleaños del joven heredero de una prestigiosa familia.

La festividad era tal que se necesitó contratar manos extra porque ni con todos los empleados bastaban para tener los preparativos para el gran día.

Entre los trabajadores que descargaban grandes bolsas de harina para los pasteleros encargados un hombre de cabello negro se encontraba tirado en el pasto con los ojos cerrados parecía disfrutar de la brisa

-Oye, Kuroda, mueve tu trasero y ponte a descargar que por algo nos pagan!

-Cállate- contestó desganado levantándose-Tú fuiste el que tuvo la idea de hacerme venir aquí cuando ya tenía otro trabajo.

-Vamos, pagaran bien y sabes que necesitamos el dinero- su economía no era la mejor pero en algo se sustentaban con sus trabajos.

-No, tú necesitas este trabajo para mantener a tu joven noviecito después de que su padre casi te mata cuando descubrió su relación, Seya- le recordó.

-Bueno, mientras cuide de él y tenga la bendición de su familia sé que podremos salir adelante.

-Bien, bien enamorado, mejor continuemos trabajando antes de que nos regañen- camino a su lado y ambos continuaron con su labor

-Recuerda que aún tenemos trabajo en la Gran Noche.

.

.

.

En una habitación de la misma un joven de larga cabellera castaña era peinado por su sirvienta.

-¿Sucede algo, amo?- pregunto esta sin dejar de peinar sus sedosos cabellos castaños.

-Eh...? Nada Nana-chan- suspiro desganado -Solo me siento algo intranquilo.

-¿Por su fiesta de cumpleaños?

-Más bien mi futuro compromiso- replico -¿Te conté que para eso era esta fiesta, no?

-Lo hizo- contesto, terminando de atar el cabello de su amo en una coleta alta.

El muchacho en cuestión se levantó del asiento donde estaba -Gracias Nana-chan, puedes retirarte- con una reverencia la chica desapareció por la puerta dejando solo a su amo.

Esto venia sintiendo desde hace días, una inquietud sin razón y más ahora en su cumpleaños donde conocerá a su prometida para unir las familias por orden de sus padres.

De nuevo suspiro.

"Vamos, vamos Tsukishima, solo estas preocupado por nada. Todo será como se planeó"- pensó para sí mismo -"Como mis padres lo quisieron".

Salió de la habitación pensando en dar un paseo para relajarse.

.

.

.

-Kuroda, lleva estos papeles a los pasteleros. Necesitan las cantidades exactas para evitar pérdidas.

-Sí, si- contestó tomando los papeles y después de pedir algunas indicaciones para no perderse, los entregó para luego retirarse. Pero al doblar en una esquina choco con alguien haciendo que este cayera.

-Ouch!- solo escucho eso.

-Oye, ten más cuidado- regaño extendiendo su mano.

-Lo mismo para ti!- reclamó sosteniéndola para ser levantado.

Kuroda al ver bien a aquel joven pudo notar sus rasgos; que aun siendo un hombre, eras finos y su cabellera larga parecía brillar -Ah... lo siento, olvide que debía comportarme cuando hablo con un señorito- dijo burlesco.

-¡No soy ningún señorito para que me digas así, idiota! ¡Preséntate como se debe!- ordeno.

-Disculpa ¿Por qué debería contestarte?

-Se llama cortesía!- cruzando los brazos -Algo que por lo que veo tu no posees- contra ataco

-Vaya, lo lamentó- acercándose hasta quedar frente a frente con el más bajo elevando la mirada debido a la diferencia de estatura -Olvide mis modales- tomando su mano sin aviso la guio hasta su boca dándole un beso -Mis disculpas joven- susurro.

El contrario se sonrojo exaltado, dando una imagen por demás tierna para el mayor. Soltándose de su agarre escapo por donde vino.

-¡IDIOTA!- fue lo que se oyó por aquel desolado corredor.

.

.

.

-Alguien luce feliz- comento Seya viendo a su amigo de regreso y parecía de mejor humor.

-Así, no me di cuenta- sonrió como solo él sabe.

-Bien, démonos prisa. Después debemos venir para atender a los invitados.

-Lo sé, yo te sigo- salieron del lugar. Pero en la mente del pelinegro aun rondaba la imagen de ese noble al que conoció.

.

.

.

Ya llegada la gran noche todos los invitados llegaban y disfrutaban de la fiesta. Entre algunos, el joven celebrado saludaba a algunos de sus invitados.

Hasta el momento en que apareció su prometida, una hermosa señorita de largos cabellos negros y hermosos ojos ámbar nacida en una de las mejores familias de la época.

Desde el centro de la sala la joven pareja se veía feliz con el gran anuncio de su compromiso. Todos aplaudían y celebraban aun sin prestar atención a la incertidumbre mal disimulada del joven Tsukishima.

Todos menos un pelinegro que miraba desde la mesa de bocadillos mientras atendía a los invitados.

Las horas pasaron y en el gran jardín de la mansión la figura del joven Tsukishima se reflejaba en el espejo de la fuente bajo la luz de la luna con una mirada melancólica veía su reflejo en el agua.

-¿Porque tan solo, señorito?- oyó una voz burlona detrás. Al reconocerla se dio vuelta sorprendido y luego puso una mueca de disgusto.

-Ese no es asusto tuyo- espetó alzando la mirada queriendo ocultar sus penas. De un momento a otro la música comenzó a oírse acompañado de una suave brisa haciendo que los castaños cabellos de Tsukishima se movieran bellamente ante los ojos de Kuroda.

-Ya debo irme.

-Espere- sostuvo su brazo cuando paso a su lado -Yo todavía no me había presentado- Tsukishima se quedó frente a él esperando -Soy Kuroda, joven.

-Por favor deja las formalidades- pidió más tranquilo, por alguna razón oírlo lo hacía sentir feliz.

-Entonces- extendiendo su mano -¿Deseas bailar, Tsukishima?

-Eh?- miro un momento la mano frente a él y luego a Kuroda.

-Este baile debería hacerlo con su prometida, pero ya que ella no está aquí ahora- extendiendo su mano -¿Desea bailar?

Por instinto el castaño tomó su mano iniciando así un baile lento y torpe hasta que se acostumbraron y siguieron el ritmo.

-Bailas bien, Kuroda.

-Gracias

Cuando la música estaba por acabar el ambiente se percibía diferente, más profundo.

Se miraban mutuamente.

Y con la última tonada un beso llenó del más profundo sentimiento de nostalgia; que si bien no lo decían, sentían haber encontrado a la persona indicada.

* * *

 **asuma:** Saber que mi fic es bien visto me alegra, y ojala no te decepcione con este y el otro capítulo. También veré por donde pongo un capítulo para Seya y Yuzu. Gracias.


	8. Volveré a ti II

Los personajes de Hybrid Child pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura-sensei

Es una pena haberme tardado otra vez pero ahora si podré continuar... A menos que pase un imprevisto.

* * *

Volveré a ti... II

* * *

Hoy día, el futuro matrimonio salió a pasear en carruaje. Ambos uno al lado del otro, Tsukishima solo miraba el paisaje distraído rememorando otra vez aquel hecho la noche del anunció de su compromiso.

-Flash Back-

Fue solo un beso, corto y superficial, en el que sentía que estaba todo su corazón y con unas ganas de llorar que desconocía.

-¡Joven Tsukishima!

Hasta que una voz se hizo presente, haciéndolos soltar sus manos.

-¡Nana-chan!- desde la entrada al jardín vio a su sirvienta llegar hasta él agitada.

-Joven, sus padres lo están buscando. No ha bailado con su prometida.

-No... Yo... lo que pasa- cuando volvió a ver, Kuroda ya no estaba, solo él y su criada.

-Debe volver amo.

-Si...

-Fin Flash Back-

Inconscientemente se tocó los labios queriendo recordar los labios de Kuroda.

-...Espero que también consigan las flores que pedí para la boda...

Volteo mirando a su futura esposa a la que apenas prestaba atención, sin saber cuándo empezó a hablarle. Volviendo su mirada vio a la gente pasar haciendo sus cosas, y una figura familiar que se alejaba entre la gente.

-¡PARE!- grito y el cochero se detuvo. Sin decir nada, salió del carruaje buscándolo.

Se perdió entre la multitud hasta llegar a una esquina desolada.

-¿Dónde-?

-¿Desea algo, señor?

-¡Ah!- se sobresaltó ante las palabras dichas en su nuca, al voltear estrepitosamente se encontró con aquellos ojos que lo hipnotizaron en solo una noche -Kuroda.

-Valla, así que me recuerda. Si me permite sugerir, debería volver a su carruaje antes de que se haga un escándalo de su desaparición- dijo cada palabra dramatizada en burla.

-¡No habrá un escándalo! Yo solo estaba... "siguiéndote a ti"- pensó lo último avergonzado. Pero una cosa le surgió que no había cuestionado antes -¿Por qué... me besaste?- murmuró apenas.

-Así que era eso- su tono burlón desapareció y ahora miraba serio -Deberías olvidarlo, solo tenía ganar se saber que tan bien besan los nobles de por aquí- ese comentario lo enojó -Y ni siquiera besas bien- y eso acabó con su paciencia.

Se escuchó el sonido de una bofetada.

El rostro de Kuroda ladeado volvió a mirar al frente viendo como Tsukishima temblaba de ira en su lugar.

-¿Tanto te molesto mi beso, Tsukishima?

-No, lo me enoja... es que no haya dejado de preocuparme por eso. Y tú diciendo que fue solo una broma ¡Tienes idea de lo confundido que he estado por tu culpa!- Se calló al sentir una mano cubriendo su boca.

-Este no es lugar para que levantes así la voz- tomo su otra mano y en ella dejo un papel doblado -Ya hablaremos después, Tsukishima- se dio vuelta y se alejó perdiéndose entre el mar de gente.

Tsukishima no se movió de donde estaba hasta que oyó el grito preocupado de su prometida y algunos guardaespaldas que llegaron.

Por último, solo decidieron terminar el paseo y volver.

...

Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era el trozo de papel en su bolsillo con unas instrucciones y una hora, aun no sabiendo si debía buscarlo. Cada parte de su corazón le decía que si, pero su razón le negaba aceptar y otra parte le provocaba un miedo terrible de que si lo veía otra vez sería la última.

¿Qué debería hacer?

A su mente llegó aquella noche, aquel beso y una terrible nostalgia que nunca antes había sentido.

Lo extrañaba y quería verlo.

"Quiero verlo".

.

.

.

Más tarde en la noche en medio de un pequeño claro se escuchó el relinche de un caballo al detenerle. Se bajó elegantemente del animal que había tomado de los establos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Vio a ambos lados temiendo por muy poco hasta que lo vio salir de detrás de un árbol

-Si viniste- se sorprendió -No esperaba que en verdad vinieras, Tsukishima.

-Kuroda- un fuerte viento soplo, y con el algunas hojas volaron -No habíamos terminado de hablar. Más bien tu ni siquiera me dijiste nada- le rebatió más confiado.

-Ya veo- se cruzó de brazos -¿Entonces, que debía decirte? ¿Lo siento?

-No, no lo sientes- se acercó hasta quedar justo frente a Kuroda -No lo sientes en absoluto.

Se miraron.

No hubo palabras.

-Sí, es así- lentamente poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cintura. No recibió negativa. Y lo acercó más hasta que se recibieron en un nuevo beso más profundo.

-¿Y tú te arrepientes?

-No.

.

.

.

Esa fue su primera vez, la primera vez de ambos y lo más curioso es que al día siguiente que despertaron, lloraron al verse aún juntos por que para ambos esa primera vez se había sentido como la última.

* * *

asuna: Mis disculpas por haber tardado, pero son cosas que pasan. Y si, es justamente eso contando este y el siguiente capítulo después vuelvo a la línea normal de la historia.


	9. Volveré a ti III

Los personajes de Hybrid Child pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura-sensei

* * *

Volveré a ti... III

* * *

Pasaron días, y días a semanas. Entre los preparativos para la futura boda, las elecciones para la decoración y la comida, el traje que usaría el novio y el vestido de la novia. Pocos o nadie notaba el cambio en el actuar del joven Tsukishima. Empezó siendo más distraído, luego desaparecía de la vista por unas horas e incluso salía al pueblo más constantemente. Pero todo podría deberse al nerviosismo por la futura boda.

Ese día también volvió a desaparecer, yendo al mismo lugar de siempre donde se encontraría con su amante furtivo. A pesar de que ambos sabían que el tiempo para estar juntos se les agotaba conforme se acercaba el día de la boda.

-¿Cuándo será?- preguntó Kuroda acariciando el cabello de su amado mientras ambos descansaban en una vieja choza a mitad del bosque. Acurrucados en una improvisada cama cerca de una chimenea descansaban luego de haberse mostrado su amor.

-En una semana- contestó desganado -¿Que debería hacer?

-Vayámonos.

-¿Eh?

-Es lo mejor. Tengo suficiente para salir de este lugar.

-Nos perseguirán.

-Yo te cuidaré- dándole un beso en la frente -Te amo Tsukishima.

-Yo también.

Creyendo en sus palabras Tsukishima cerro sus ojos para descansar hasta la hora en que deba volver a aquella gran mansión donde debería fingir estar feliz por pasar el resto de sus días al lado de alguien que no ama.

.

.

.

A un par de días de la boda, Tsukishima tenía listo y bien escondido. Una maleta con algo de ropa y su propio dinero para irse con Kuroda donde no los encontrarían.

Bajo el viejo roble en medio del bosque, ese sería el lugar destinado.

Tsukishima esperaba ansioso a que Kuroda llegará y con cada minuto que pasaba rogaba que apareciera, que esos días juntos hayan valido tanto como para él.

Un crujido entré los árboles lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Kuroda?!- llamó esperanzado de que su amado haya llegado junto a él.

-Qué bueno que te encontré- oyó, pero no era su voz, era más aguda y femenina y de entre unos árboles apareció aquella mujer con la que lo habían comprometido.

-¿Tu, que haces aquí?- preguntó preocupado de que su amado aún no llegará.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? Vine a buscarte, en dos días será nuestra boda. No quiero que mi futuro esposo se la pierda- sonrió torcida. Tsukishima retrocedió chocando contra el árbol.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Haces muchas preguntas querido, vamos volvamos a nuestra casa- le extendió la mano acercándose a él

-¡Tsukishima!

Era él, Tsukishima vio aparecer de unos arbustos a Kuroda quien parecía haber corrido para llegar y lucia algo golpeado.

-¿Kuroda?

-Así que viniste.

-Ha! esos tipos que contrataste no son nada para mí -dijo entre jadeos "Gracias Seya". Se acercó con la frente el alto -Y Tsukishima...

-Si te atreves a hacerlo- amenazó la chica -Ambos serán arrestados por esto.

-Estaremos muy lejos antes de que logres llamar a alguien, my lady- no se detuvo, yendo al lado de Tsukishima.

-Entonces- de entre su vestido saco un arma apuntándola directo hacia Tsukishima -no será para ninguno.

Jalo es gatillo y el sonido de la bala al disparar hizo eco en todo el bosque.

Esperaba sentir el dolor pero este no llegó y al abrir los ojos vio la peor de sus pesadillas. Su amado estaba justo frente a él y lo vio caer pero antes de eso lo sostuvo en sus brazos viendo la sangre en su camisa brotar de su herida.

-¡Kuroda...!- las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir más y más -Tu... ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!- grito aún con el dolor de su corazón.

-Yo...yo... no quería- ella dejo caer el arma temblorosa, retrocedió hasta ser sujetada por Seya quien apenas pudo llegar y ver a su amigo caer.

-Tranquilícese por favor- miro a los otros -"Llegue tarde".

-Kuroda... por favor- el comenzó a cerrar los ojos -Abre los ojos por favor.

-Tsukishima...

-No hables. Vendrán a ayudarte- el dolor era terrible.

-Creo... que no.

-¡No digas nada!- rogo entre lágrimas -Por favor Kuroda. Te amo.

Tomándolo en sus brazos el cuerpo de su amado ya empezaba a sentirse frio.

-Y yo a ti. Te amo.

El sol casi terminaba de ponerse.

-Tsukishima... quisiera... si pudiera... en otra vida... volver a verte.

-Yo también, también quiero eso- las amargas lágrimas se agolpaban en su ojos dándole un último beso cargado del amor que se profesaron y el dolor de sentir que se separaron tan cruelmente.

Al terminar el beso Kuroda ya no respiraba.

-Cumple tu promesa idiota.

Ese día de tormenta la sonrisa del joven Tsukishima murió con la vida de su amado, hasta su último aliento.

.

.

.

-Y es por eso que difícilmente podrán volver a estar juntos- concluyó mirando a esos orbes oscuros que lo miraban profundamente.

-Hee~ realmente es triste Auruo, ellos fueron marcados por la desdicha desde el comienzo- dijo Tsubaki acongojada luego del relato de la vida pasada de aquellos a los que ahora ella pretende unir -¿En verdad crees que yo poder hacer que vuelvan a estar juntos?- preguntó dudosa.

-Jaja!- se rió acariciando su cabello -Eres exactamente lo que necesitan para volver a estar juntos.

* * *

 **lyria cullen:** Bien por ti, esa también fue mi primera razón para crear mi cuenta… Esta vez voy a llegar hasta el final, gracias por seguir dando apoyo.


	10. Visitas

Los personajes de Hybrid Child pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura-sensei

* * *

Visitas...

* * *

Al día siguientes en mi trabajo me quede atendiendo en el mostrador, le dije a Tsukishima que podría pasar a recoger su joye- caja de música, para que vea que todo está en perfecto estado, no dudo que lo haya arreglado bien pero necesitaba una excusa para verlo.

-Ahh~ ven pronto.

El sonido de la campana de despertó de mis pensamientos.

-Bienvenido.

-Kuroda- Y a quien vi no fue otro que a mi amigo Seya; el Seya de este tiempo claro -Ha pasado un tiempo.

-Seya no te veía desde la Universidad y te fuiste- se acercó al mostrador.

-Te deje un mensaje ayer. Hace poco encontré un lugar donde quedarme por mi trabajo y veo que tu encontraste algo- mirando el local.

-Sí, es mi paraíso personal. Y como vez, aún sigo vivo.

-Jaja

Fue una amena charla. Desde la Preparatoria hasta la Universidad él ha sido mi mejor amigo, tal vez porque no conocía a Tsukishima.

Nuevamente oigo la campana, pero esta vez es a quien yo deseaba ver -Kuroda- y parece que trajo un amigo.

-¡Sempai espérame!- entrando al local.

Era quién creo que es, el Hybrid Child que hice para Seya. Eso es en verdad raro.

-Ichi-san- sonrojado -No esperaba verlo hoy- agachando la cabeza apenado.

-Yuzu que alegría verte- Oh si, se te notan todos los aires de enamorado, aunque yo estoy en lo mismo, mirando a Tsukishima.

-Kuroda, dijiste que mi caja de música ya estaría lista.

-Sí. Ven conmigo un rato, lo deje entre algunos estantes- Seya me agradecerá esto.

Me siguió hasta el cuarto que uso para guardar las herramientas de trabajo y refacciones. Me acerqué a uno de ellos buscando.

-Oye, no es este- dijo Tsukishima estirándose para alcanzarlo, pero estaba muy alto para él, me dio risa -No alcanzo.

-Es porque eres muy bajo- me acerque por detrás alcanzando la caja entregándosela sin separarme de el -Te gusta.

-Si- contestó. Y luego me miró fulminante -Y mi estatura no es tu problema- haciendo un puchero que le quedaba adorable.

-Sí, si- contesté, sin poderlo evitar lo abracé por la cintura. Se sentía bien poder tenerlo cerca sin temer que la guerra me lo arrebate otra vez.

-Kuroda- oí la voz de mi amado, mas solo afiance el agarre en su cintura. Él no me rechazo. Cerré los ojos aspirando su tan característico aroma que tanto me gusta. Nos quedamos así un rato -D-Deberíamos volver.

-No quiero.

-¡No seas un niño!- comenzó a forcejear -No puedo dejar solo a Yuzu, además, ahí también está un amigo tuyo ¿Verdad?- Tiene razón, aunque me sorprende que Seya no haya venido a sacarnos.

Resignado, tuve que separarme de él y ambos salimos para encontrar una un tanto graciosa escena. Seya estaba arrinconando a un sonrojado Yuzu mientras este intentaba pararse sobre las puntas de sus pies queriendo alcanzarlo.

-¿Que están haciendo?- preguntó Tsukishima claramente confundido.

-¡S-Sempai!- se alarmo Yuzu.

-Seya, no acoses a los clientes- regañe con evidente burla.

.

.

.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Eso no lo sabía!- Tsubaki reía sin control. Ambos sentados el lados opuestos de la mesa -¡Pfff! ¡Jajaja!

-Sí, ya te lo repetí por tercera vez.

-Ya, ya -más calmada -Solo estoy feliz por ellos.

-Hay algo que aun no entiendo- Tsubaki me miro esperando mi pregunta -Yuzu era un Hybrid Child que yo cree ¿Cómo es posible que reencarnara?

-Oh, eso...- pronunció mirando a la nada -Hasta donde se Seya-san hizo algo y le obsequiaron el poder estar al lado de su verdadero amor. Así que le dieron una vida humana a Yuzu para que pueda reencarnar y poder estar juntos.

Eso no explicaba nada.

-¿Ah sí? En verdad eres pésima, nunca dices las cosas claras- ella hizo un puchero.

-No es mi culpa. Yo no estoy al nivel de los ángeles, no tengo poderes ni nada por el estilo, esa información no me concierne- dijo cabizbaja algo triste. Me levante de mi lugar caminando a su lado.

-Aun así estas aquí ayudándome a recuperar a Tsukishima- Ella alzo el rostro sorprendida, le di unos leves golpes en la cabeza y se veía más animada.

-Gracias.

.

..

...

En un par de semanas mi relación con Tsukishima ya había progresado bastante. Hoy le pediré formalmente que seamos novios. Un gran paso según Tsubaki y eso lo sé, pero la solo de idea de decirle al mundo mi amor por Tsukishima me hace muy feliz.

Y al parecer Seya ha entablado una mayor relación con Yuzu. Pobre, ha estado muy nervioso cada vez que ve al padre de Yuzu. Aunque estoy más que seguro que como antes cuidara de Yuzu como en el pasado.

.

.

.

-...y cuando quise invitarle a mi cuarto a ver una película mi padre se puso como loco diciendo que Ichi-san es un pedófilo y... ¿Sempai... está escuchando?- dándole un leve empujón.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué pasa, Yuzu?- Lo olvide, se supone que vinimos a la biblioteca a estudiar.

-Sempai está muy distraído. Es por su cita con Kuroda-san.

-Ah! si... no! l-lo que pasa...- En un par de horas tendré una cita con Kuroda. Ya hemos salido varias veces, algunas veces el me invita y otras yo lo invito pero esta es la primera vez que dice la palabra "cita" -No lo puedo evitar, me siento algo nervioso- deje caer mi cabeza contra la mesa.

-No se preocupe sempai- me dio algunas palmadas en el hombro -No puede ser peor que la cena con mis padres.

-¿Tu padre amenazó con matarlo?

-Si, pero por algo esta mamá- contestó con una sonrisa.

A veces no entiendo a la familia de Yuzu...

* * *

lyria cullen: Si, con el Ova yo también me puse triste pero por algo me puse a escribir. Y el motivo de Tsubaki se presentará solo más adelante.


	11. Malentendido

Los personajes de Hybrid Child pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura-sensei

Damas y (tal vez) caballeros: la pareja Nostálgica.

* * *

Malentendido...

* * *

Esto no puede ser, esto no puede ser así. Mi intención era solo llegar más temprano, pero esto...

-K-Kuroda- mi voz tembló. Lo vi voltear hacia mí separándose de esa chica a la que abrazaba frente a la entrada del restaurante donde me invito.

-Tsukishima...- antes de que pudiera seguir salí corriendo de ahí. No quería verlo, sin importar cuanto me gritara u oía sus pasos eso solo me alertaba que debía alejarme de él, de sus engaños.

Sentí como las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

Seguí y seguí hasta que ya no lo oí llamarme o sus pasos seguirme. Me detuve en lo que era un parque, ya no había personas cerca debido a los nubarrones que acontecían, una gota cayó en mi mejilla, seguida de otra y otras más que se mezclaban con mis lágrimas. Continúe caminando hasta llegar bajo un árbol y me deja caer contra el tronco, seguí llorando sin que mis lágrima pararán.

···

Cuando vi aquella expresión en su rostro temí que pensara lo peor. Lo único que hice fue agradecer a Tsubaki por ayudarme con la reservación en el restaurante, pero seguro Tsukishima lo malinterpreto todo.

Lo seguí por donde pude hasta que lo perdí de vista. Y para colmo empezó a llover, pero por eso no me rendiría. Tan solo recibí un mensaje de Tsubaki avisándome que también lo estaba buscando, así que no iba a rendirme.

.

..

...

No sé cuánto tiempo paso. La lluvia se volvió más fuerte pero ni con eso lograba calmar el dolor en mi corazón. Ni siquiera tendría que haber pensado que yo significar algo para él, a lo mejor solo fue un juego y él no me veía como algo más.

Las lágrimas seguían, ya no sabía cuánto tiempo estaba ahí.

-Disculpa...- escuche a alguien y al levantarme vi a un chico de ojos verdes, casi pensé que es algún pariente porque creí que nos parecíamos -No deberías estar aquí, hace mucho frió y está lloviendo- traía consigo un paraguas.

Justo después noté a otro hombre parado detrás de él, por un momento creí que era Kuroda.

-Deberías volver a tu casa antes de que enfermes- dijo ese otro azabache.

-Yo...- Solo pensar en Kuroda y como estaba con aquella mujer. Siento otra vez más lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Perdón, no es que incumba pero no deberías aquí o preocuparas a alguien.

-¿Que te paso?

-Yo...- Ya no tenía fuerzas, sentía que el alma se me destruía con cada pensamiento relacionado a Kuroda, simplemente... -fui un juego para él.

-Eh? ¿Un juego?

-El solo jugó conmigo- sentí deseos de llorar otra vez -Todo este tiempo que pasamos juntos nunca fue nada enserio- nuevamente lloré.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- preguntó el azabache.

-Estaba abrazado con una mujer.

-¿Y se lo encaraste?- Negué con la cabeza. Lo oí suspirar.

-Y-Y si solo fue un malentendido- mire incrédulo al castaño al igual que su acompañante -D-Digo podría a ver sido un error y... pudiste haberlo malinterpretado- se sonrojo.

En realidad no pensé en eso, pero y si es así y no fue lo que vi. Kuroda realmente lucia sorprendido al verme ahí.

-Tal vez...- hablo el azabache -Cuando se calmen deberían hablar y así solucionarlo, no estaría bien que escapen de algo que los consiente a ambos- mirando sugestivamente al castaño quien parecía temblar y no sé si por la lluvia -Bueno, ten- me extendió su paraguas que yo recibí.

-Pero ¿No lo necesitará?- pregunté intentando devolverle.

-Está bien, Onodera compartirá conmigo ¿No, Onodera?- el cual dio un respingo.

-S-Sí. No te preocupes. Sería mejor que vuelvas a tu casa.

-Gracias- me puse de pie caminando con ellos hasta donde se divide la calle. Me despedí y agradecí una vez más por el paraguas yendo a mi apartamento.

La lluvia ya había cesado un poco pero seguro volverá a intensificarse.

Cuando llegue a mi piso encontré la puerta de mi apartamento entre abierta.

"¡Maldición, me habrán robado!"

Ingrese con cuidado dejando las luces encendidas, me asome viendo que nada estaba fuera de lugar ni había nadie.

Escuche un ligero crujido proveniente de mi habitación. Tomé una sartén de la cocina por si acaso. Me acerqué sin hacer ruido, tomé el picaporte y al abrir la puerta mi cuarto estaba a oscuras, pero, parado en medio del cuarto veía una figura delgada que estaba de espaldas solo veía una larga cabellera negra y parecía vistiendo lo que creí que era una yukata.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunte.

-Qué bueno que llegaste- oí su voz femenina -Kuroda-san realmente está preocupado- reaccione ante eso último.

-¿Conoces a Kuroda?- ¿Está preocupado por mí? Sentí un calor en pecho. La vi voltearse, era extraño pero sentí como que la conociera no sé de dónde.

-Sí y en verdad está preocupado por ti... No quería que hubiera un malentendido- haciendo una reverencia -Lo lamento mucho.

Ahí la recordé, era la misma chica que abrazaba a Kuroda.

-¿Por qué debería creerte?- agache la cabeza dudando si creerle o no.

-Por qué no quiero que la historia se repita.

-¿Eh?

* * *

lyria cullen: Sera pronto, ya voy a acabar. Y el capítulo para Seya y Yuzu ya lo tengo como un extra al final.


	12. Finalmente

Los personajes de Hybrid Child pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura-sensei

* * *

Finalmente...

* * *

Mi búsqueda no dio resultado por ningún lado y ya estaban por ser las 2:00 a.m. Me encontraba en la banca de un parque descansando un poco para recuperar el aliento. No me pienso rendir, aunque Seya y hasta Yuzu me dijeron que debía volver a casa y descansar. No podría hacerlo sabiendo que Tsukishima está ahí afuera con este clima.

Sentí mi celular vibrar lo saque viendo que era un mensaje, mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver de quien era.

"Te espero en tu departamento para hablar".

Tsukishima.

Su celular estaba apagado las veces que intenté llamar. Nada más ver ese mensaje corrí como alma que lleva el diablo; ya que no había algún taxi cerca, hasta mi departamento.

Al llegar hasta mi piso lo vi parado frente a la puerta con la mirada gacha, lucia algo mojado y temblaba un poco.

-Vas a resfriarte si te quedas ahí.

Alzo la vista al oírme, sus ojos estaban rojos y tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Solo quería correr y abrazarlo. En su lugar me contuve acercándome hasta la puerta la abrí dejándolo pasar, tuve que traer unas toallas para secarnos y prestarle una muda de ropa que le quedaba muy grande.

Estuvimos en silencio un largo rato uno frente al otro en el sofá de la sala.

Tenía que ser ahora o nunca, no quiero volver a perderlo.

-Tsukishima/Kuroda- hablamos a la vez.

Nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio algo abochornados.

-Tu primero- dijo Tsukishima.

-Bueno... yo, lo que viste en el restaurante no es lo que parecía, ella era solo una amiga y-

-Te creo.

-¿Eh?

-¿Tsubaki, eh?

¿Sabe de Tsubaki? Entonces...

-Ella me conto todo- dijo sin levantar la mirada. Entonces ahora lo sabe.

-Tsukishima yo...

-Quiero... quiero que lo intentemos como se debe- finalmente me volvió a ver, sonriendo -Has hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora Kuroda- se puso de pie y se acercó a mí -En verdad... me gustas.

Creí que el corazón se me saldría al oír esas palabras. Se acercó hasta quedar a mi altura en el sofá y me besó, un pequeño roce que se fue profundizando. Sin separarnos, me levante tomándolo por la cintura; era tan estrecha como recuerdo, sentí que se paraba de puntas. Me rea porque aún sigue siendo más bajo que yo.

Nos separamos cuando el aire falto, vi sus mejillas enrojecidas, tal vez yo estoy igual.

-Te amo- Aquello que no pude decirte hace mucho -Te amo- siento como te aferras más a mi ¿Tú también lo sientes, verdad? Esas tan ansiadas palabras que por nuestro orgullo no pudimos demostrarnos.

-Yo también...

.

.

.

Para ese momento ambos ya estábamos en mi cama. Deseaba sostener su mano y eso hice. Y volvimos a besarnos.

"La mano de Tsukishima... es fría... pálida... y pequeña..., justo como lo recuerdo".

Lo sentí temblar bajo mi cuerpo y notó que lucía a punto de llorar. Ah, ya entiendo.

-No es necesario llorar- sostengo su rostro para que me mire -Esta vez no nos vamos a separar.

"Y al amanecer..."

Con su mano libre acaricia mi mejilla.

"Ya no habrá más arrepentimiento"

Yo se la sostengo y la beso con ternura.

"Porque está vez..."

-Te amo.

"Cuando llegué el mañana..."

"Ambos seguiremos aquí"

.

.

.

Al amanecer, la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana que no recordé cerrar anoche. Me desperté algo molesto por eso, pero luego sonreí ante la tierna imagen de Tsukishima aferrado a mi pecho, quien por estar del lado contrario de la ventana no le llegaban los rayos del sol.

-Suertudo- susurre divertido, me separe de el con cuidado y arropándolo bien con las sabanas. Me vestí con un pijama del armario y salí a la cocina con la intención de preparar el desayuno.

-Parece que lo lograste- reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

-Tsubaki- la vi parada a un lado de sofá principal -¿Dónde estuviste?- ella parecía estar a punto de llorar -¿Qué pasa?

-Lo lograste. Ahora pueden continuar con su vida, se mostraron la máxima expresión de amor en cuerpo y alma. Ahora el resto depende de ustedes dos.

-¿Tu hablaste con Tsukishima, verdad?- ella asintió -¿Que le dijiste?

-Lo suficiente que debía saber- paseo su mano por las cortinas y luego camino hasta mi -No desperdicies esta oportunidad de la vida Kuroda-san- retrocedió y luego camino hacia la puerta.

-Entonces... ¿Te iras?

-Yo ya he cumplido con mi misión y estoy feliz de haberlo logrado.

-¿Por qué podrás nacer?

-No- negó con la cabeza -Porque ustedes están juntos... gracias- volteo la cabeza sonriendo y note que el color de sus ojos eran distintos.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya lo veras- al salir por la puerta y oírse cerrarse sentí un terrible mareo.

Y todo se volvió negro.


	13. Familia

Los personajes de Hybrid Child pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura-sensei

Hasta aquí el final. Pero, publicare dos extras por que falta que aparezcan una par.

Gracias.

* * *

Familia...

* * *

-Kuroda... oí... Kuroda- sentí que me llamaban -¡LEVANTATE IDIOTA!

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que veo es verde, los ojos verdes de Tsukishima. -Buenos días- me volteo a ver el reloj y aun era muy temprano -¿Que pasa? ¿El bebé esta bien?- me sentí un poco alarmado tocando el abultado vientre de Tsukishima.

Hace casi dos años que iniciamos una relación más seria y comenzamos a vivir juntos, yo trabajaba mientras Tsukishima continuaba sus estudios. Y hace unos meses descubrimos que íbamos a ser padres.

-Yo estoy bien, pero hoy vuelven Yuzu y Seya de su viaje y prometimos ir a verlos al aeropuerto. ¿Lo olvidas?

Oh, si, Seya y el amigo de Tsukishima: Yuzu, habían comenzado a salir no mucho tiempo después de nosotros empezáramos, aunque me sorprendió que el padre de Yuzu no intentará matar a Seya durante la boda, creo que corrió con mucha suerte.

Nos levantamos, arreglamos, yo por supuesto ayude a Tsukishima a vestirse; ya que estaba en las últimas semanas de su embarazo el bebé podría venir en cualquier momento y a él ya se le hacia muy difícil realizar ciertas actividades, y nos encaminamos al aeropuerto.

.

.

.

-¡Tsukishima-sempai, Kuroda-san!- escuchamos la voz de Yuzu viniendo desde la entrada del aeropuerto y a Seya siguiéndolo desde atrás.

-Parece que se les adelanto un poco el vuelo- dije al verlos con su equipaje ya en mano.

-Si- contestó Seya -¿Que tal ustedes? Espero no hayan tenido problemas con venir hasta aquí.

-No, ninguno.

Luego de recogerlos, fuimos primero comer algo ya que a Tsukishima tuvo un antojó. Si hay algo que sé, es que no debo discutir con el en estas últimas semanas, su humor a sido mas cambiante que nunca.

-Y también quiero un pastel de fresa y tarta de chocolate y...- así se la paso frente a la camarera que anotaba todo y veía sorprendida por tal cantidad de alimentos, y nosotros sin decir nada.

Luego de traer nuestra orden nos dispusimos a comer.

-¿Cuando creen que nazca el niño?

-Seya, ni siquiera sabemos si es niño- dijo Tsukishima entre bocados

-Cierto, dijiste que seria una sorpresa no?

-...

-¿Tsukishima?- pregunte al verlo dejar caer la cuchara.

-K-Kuroda

-¿Que pasa?

-Creo que se me rompió la fuente.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Ahora?!- alterado, me pare de golpe. Justo ahora en la mañana estaba bien.

Mientras yo estaba paralizado Seya ayudo a Tsukishima a pararse -Hay que llevarlo al hospital.

-¡No te quedes ahí parado, muévete!- el grito de Tsukishima me saco de mi letargo.

Conduje lo mas rápido que pude al hospital, aunque las constantes quejas de Tsukishima me ponían mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba, llegamos a tiempo.

Tuvo un parto normal. Resulto ser una niña, una hermosa niña con algunos cabellos negros casi azulado y cuando abrió los ojos eran de color verde como los de Tsukishima. Por alguna razón me dio la impresión de que debieron ser negros pero si se lo digo a Tsukishima seguro se molestara por criticar a nuestra hija recién nacida.

Me encontré con Seya y Yuzu luego de salir de la sala de parto, Tsukishima ahora estaba en otra habitación descansando pero la mano no deja de dolerme de tanto que la apretó y me gritaba durante el parto.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó Seya.

-Si, algo adolorido- dije sobándome la mano.

-¿Y el bebé, Kuroda-san?

-Están bien, resultó ser una niña

-Enserio!

Los tres entramos en la habitación donde estaba Tsukishima descansando. Hasta que despertó pudieron traernos a la niña. Era tan pequeña que me daba algo de miedo cargarla.

-¿Como se llamará sempai?

Ah, cierto como queríamos que fuera una sorpresa no habíamos decidió que nombre darle.

-Pues, yo ya había pensado en uno.

-¿Si, cual?- pregunté.

-Tsubaki

-¿Tsubaki? ¿Porque?

-No lo se, solo creí que seria un buen nombre.

Tsubaki, se me hacia familiar pero no recordaba de donde aunque me gusta como suena -Me parece bien, Tsubaki.

.

.

.

.

.

-Y así fue como tu mamá y yo nos conocimos y te tuvimos a ti- terminé de relatar a mi hija Tsubaki ya con 6 años

-Eso es difícil de creer- contestó.

Ambos estábamos en la sala de nuestra casa mientras ella escribía en su cuaderno para una tarea de la escuela.

-¿Por que?

-Dijiste que algunas cosas no las recuerdas, como la primera vez que conociste a mamá.

-Fue de casualidad.

-Y cuando se pelearon no recuerdas como se reconciliaron- afirmó.

-Todo fue muy rápido.

-No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Papá esta muy viejo- se cruzo de brazos sonriente por su afirmación.

Sentí un tic en mi ojo. A veces creo que cuando sonríe de esa manera es para picarme el orgullo -Pero...- deje mis pensamientos al escucharla -De no ser por eso... nosotros tres no estaríamos juntos ¿No?

-Si- A veces me sorprende su madurez al hablar. Acaricie sus cabellos perfectamente peinados en una coleta alta. Ella se rió alegre y me vio con esos ojos tan parecidos a su madre.

Cuando veo los ojos de mi hija puedo ver la prueba del gran amor que siempre siento por Tsukishima. Es verdad que algunos recuerdos los tengo un poco borrosos, lo último que viene a la memoria es el rostro de mi hija ya mayor y algo parecida a mi.

-Ya volví- se anuncia mi esposo al entrar.

-¡Mamá!- Tsubaki se paro corriendo a abrazar a su madre.

Pero, a pesar en que las circunstancias en que nos conocimos fueron algo confusos, no podía amar a alguien más que no fuera Tsukishima.

-Y esto, espero que ya haya terminado su tarea jovencita si no, no iremos a la feria.

-¡Si, si terminé mamá!

-Ya veo esa es mi niña. Vamos Kuroda.

-Si, si, espérenme.

Con él me siento completo, como si la otra parte de mi corazón hubiera regresado.

-¡Papá, date prisa!

Y no podría estar más que satisfecho por el resultado.


	14. Parque

Los personajes de Hybrid Child pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura-sensei

* * *

Parque...

* * *

Me sentía muy feliz, que casi me daba pesar tener que alejarme de ellos. Kuroda-san y Tsukishima-san, pero lo bueno es que volveremos a estar juntos y seremos una familia.

-Gracias Aurou.

-¿Y por qué lo dices?- dijo sin despegar su vista de los papeles que tenía en mano en su escritorio.

-Por todo. Por cuidar de mí y Rei, por creer en mi... y por darme esta oportunidad para juntar a mis padres.

-Te dije que eras justo lo que necesitaban ¿No?

-Sí, lo hiciste.

-Bueno...- dejo sus papeles a un lado y me miro -Hacia mucho que no veía ese color en tus ojos- viendo el verde de mis ojos.

-Sí, ya había olvidado que eran de ese color- Nuevamente me incline hacia él -Muchas gracias Aurou.

-Pequeña- me enderece -Aún tengo una misión para ti.

-¿Cuál?- pregunté dudosa- Sabes que no soy un ángel.

-Jajá... No- negó -Has feliz a tus padres.

-¡Si, lo haré!

···

Desperté.

¿Qué raro? Tuve un sueño, no recuerdo bien, pero aquí mama no estaba vestido de reina ni papá podía volar.

-Tsubaki, hija despierta- oigo a mamá al otro lado de la puerta siendo abierta -Es hora de despertar.

-¡Sip!- Me levanté de inmediato para arreglarme.

.

.

.

Hoy es fin de semana y decidí llevar a Tsubaki al parque a pasear. Es un lindo día y ella es una niña muy hiperactiva.

-¡Papá, papá date prisa!- me tironeaba de la mano para llegar más rápido.

-Ya, ya, vamos a llegar pronto- solo estábamos a unas cuadras de llegar.

-Y mamá Tsukishima vendrá después ¿No?

-Sí, vendrá en un rato.

Cuando llegamos Tsubaki se fue directo a los juegos. Yo me senté en unas bancas que había cerca para observarla, parecía divertirse mucho.

-Lucen muy felices ¿No?

Voltee viendo a un hombre anciano a mi costado. Asentí algo desconfiado pero el siguió mirándome.

-¿Desea algo?- pregunté.

-De usted nada- se dio vuelta -Hice lo que debía hacer- camino alejándose a la salida del parque.

No entendí a lo que se refería. Cuando vuelvo mi atención hacia mi hija... ella ya no estaba.

Me pare al instante viendo a todos lados sin ubicarla. No puede ser, si Tsukishima se entera de esto me mata.

-¡Tsubaki!

Comencé a buscar por donde pude, el parque no era tan grande como para alejarse y ella no iría con ningún extraño.

-¡Tsubaki!

Me detuve en cuánto oí unos ligeros sollozos acompañado de la voz de mi hija. Tras un gran árbol rodeado de unos arbustos estaba Tsubaki y también una niña pequeña pelirroja llorando.

-Ya, ya, no llores- le decía palmeándole la cabeza. La estaba consolando. Ahí Tsubaki reparó en mi presencia -papá ella está triste.

-Si- me acerqué y me arrodille junto a ellas. Creo que ahora no es momento para regañarle por alejarse -¿Esta bien pequeña?

-Snif...snif… Sí, señor- levantó su rostro y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Eran de un bonito tono de verde.

-No mientas- regaño mi hija, mirándome a mí -Dice que se perdió.

-Ya veo- seguro se separó de sus padres -Ven, te ayudamos a encontrar a tus padres- ella lucía algo desconfiada pero después acepto y la cargué saliendo de dónde se escondía volviendo a la banca dónde estaba inicialmente.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Rei...

Ese nombre me suena un poco. No debe ser nada.

-Es un lindo nombre, yo soy Tsubaki!- se presentó mi hija.

-Dime como son tus padres Rei.

-Uh? Yo no vine con mis padres.

-¿No? ¿Entonces con quién?

-Vine con-

-¡REI-SAMA!

Los tres volteamos en dirección de esa voz. Un tipo de cabello blanco platino se acercó corriendo hasta nosotros.

-Con que aquí estaba...!

-Onii-chan.

Al parecer lo conoce. Le di una corta explicación de dónde encontré a Rei.

-Ya veo, lamento los inconvenientes por Rei-sama- haciendo una reverencia y luego dirigirse a la niña -Rei-sama ¿Por qué se escapó?

-Yo... es... que, no quiero que Hazuki onii-chan se valla. ¡Quiero que se quede con nosotros!- nuevamente iba a empezar a llorar.

-Era eso- detrás de nosotros apareció otra persona -Rei, Hazuki no se ira, solo hablábamos de una propuesta de trabajo que le hicieron- era más bajo y tenía los cabellos castaño oscuro y sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro.

-Kotaro-sama- el que hablo fue Hazuki, luego suspiró -Es verdad, yo no tengo intenciones de dejarlos, así que no este triste por favor.

-¿En... En serio?

-¡Si, ya oíste, tus papás van a seguir juntos!- le dijo animada Tsubaki.

Al segundo los llamados padres se enrojecieron uno más que el otro.

-¿No son sus padres?- pregunté al ver sus expresiones.

-¡N-NO! Rei es mi hermana y Hazuki trabaja para la familia! ¡Eso es todo!- contestó acelerado.

-Ahh...- fue el sonido que emitimos yo y mi hija.

-Entonces ya te vas Rei- preguntó Tsubaki -¿No quieres jugar un rato conmigo?

-Hum, Hazuki onii-chan Kotaro nii ¿Puedo quedarme a jugar un rato con Tsubaki?

El par se miró un momento, luego me miraron a mí, suspiraron con resignación y asistieron con la cabeza.

-Vayan a jugar- les dije y ambas se fueron devuelta a los juegos.

Nosotros tres nos sentamos a verlas y charlando un poco de trivialidades, resulta que Rei y Kotaro son un par de niños ricos y el tal Hazuki es su mayordomo, más bien una niñera.

Al rato llego Tsukishima a acompañarnos. Le conté de la nueva amiga de Tsubaki, omitiendo que la perdí durante un rato, lo que menos necesito es que se enoje conmigo.

.

.

.

-¿No nos hemos conocido antes?

-No creo.

-Yo siento que nos conocemos de algo

-No me acuerdo.

-No tienes porque- afirme -Porque yo si lo creo- le extendí mi mano -Y quiero que siempre estemos juntas, Rei

-Yo también- y sostuvo mi mano -Quiero estar siempre con Tsubaki.

-Prometido.

Ambas nos fuimos corriendo a dónde ya nos llamaban para volver a casa.

Hoy siento que hice una nueva amiga o que la recuperé? No sé, pero sé que siempre voy a estar con Rei.

Es una promesa.


End file.
